


Reunion sex

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Un futuro juntos [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Lime, Reunion Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Hey -murmuro tras meterse bajo las mantas y apretarse en su contra-, necesito esto -tironeo de la almohada hasta que la saco de entre los brazos masculinos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion sex

Fue cuidadosa a la hora de dejar las llaves en la bandeja de la entrada, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y aunque el Dragon Slayer era aficionado a quedarse despierto hasta tarde lo cierto era que llegaba demasiado pasada de hora para encontrarlo en casa o incluso despierto.

La confirmación definitiva fue encontrarse unos tentempiés, para no irse con el estómago vacío a la cama según entrase por la puerta, tapados por papel film sobre la mesa de la cocina junto con una nota de bienvenida.

Lo cual era adorable.

Aunque él lo negaría siempre.

No tenía mucha hambre así que calentó la sopa y se la tomo a pequeños sorbos, sopesando si ducharse ahora o dejarlo para mañana; estaba exausta por el viaje en tren a horas tan extrañas, la misión había resultado ser una más de las que plagaban su historial aunque el viaje de vuelta resulto ser toda una aventura por culpa de Natsu y su explosivo temperamento.

Definitivamente era la ultima vez que iba a coincidir con el Dragon Slayer de Fuego en el mismo tren, incluso si Lucy estaba en el mismo compartimento.

Metió el resto de la comida en el frigorífico antes de estirarse y avanzar por el corto pasillo, hizo una parada estratégica en el baño para cepillarse los dientes y cepillarse el pelo; de camino al dormitorio entro en el cuarto de la colada vaciando el pequeño petate que se llevo y metiendo la ropa de ese mismo día en la lavadora, dudando agrego la ropa interior que llevaba lo que hizo que diera una corta carrera hasta que, entrando en la habitación, localizara y se pusiera unas braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes para dormir.

Lo malo fue cuando quiso ponerse cómoda en la cama.

El mueble era grande, debía serlo para abarcar el cuerpo de Gajeel cuando se estiraba por completo sobre el colchón, pero en ese momento el mago era una cordillera abrazada a la almohada que normalmente usaba para dormir.

La que más olor tenía a ella.

-Hey -murmuro tras meterse bajo las mantas y apretarse en su contra-, necesito esto -tironeo de la almohada hasta que la saco de entre los brazos masculinos.

-Levy... -susurro apenas abriendo los ojos- has llegado...

-Sí -sonrió divertida ante su somnolencia-, ya estoy en casa.

Los dedos masculinos se enredaron en los mechones de su nuca antes de que la besara.

No había hambre, solo lentitud y un calor que a pesar del cansancio fue avivándose según el mago profundizo el beso, hubo más, que se convirtieron en un contenido concierto de suaves jadeos y lánguidos gemidos, una mano se deslizo por su rodilla envolviéndola para después subir hasta su cadera.

Cuando uno de los dedos se engancho en su ropa interior se separo nerviosa.

-No me he duchado.

-Da igual -dio un mordisco juguetón en la delicada mandíbula antes de enterrar el rostro entre sus senos cubiertos-, en apenas un rato no importara.

La cálida boca encontró uno de los pezones lo que la hizo gemir su nombre, fue consciente de que la ropa interior resbalaba por sus piernas un segundo antes de que pasara uno de sus muslos por encima de sus caderas; al intentar moverse para que él quedara encima de ella la boca del mago volvió a por la suya.

-No -la sujeto una de las manos y la llevo a la cintura de sus pantalones.

-¿Por qué? -murmuro ayudándolo a quitarse los pantalones cortos que usaba para dormir.

-Por probar algo nuevo.

Acallo un repentino grito al notar que los dedos masculinos se hundían en ella lentamente, hacia casi tres semanas de la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos y aunque no había sido su intención el tener un reencuentro de este tipo, al fin y al cabo aún estaba acostumbrándose a que hubiera alguien esperándola en su cama, el mago en cambio parecía ir varios pasos por delante al acomodarse contra su vértice y empujar coreando su gemido con un ronroneante gruñido.

-Bienvenida... a casa...

-Tonto...

-Gihihi...


End file.
